insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmanuelle Moreau (HP/IRP)
Fifth year, musician and dancer in every way, French with Mexican, American and Spanish decent, model is Sofia Carson. Sisters are being made by Mersia and Mara and named Blanche and Naomi Name: Emmanuelle Moreau Year: 5th Personality: Emmanuelle, or simply Emma as everyone calls her, has always been a natural with anything to do with music. She can pick up an instrument and play it almost instantly, just with a few minutes of seeing all the notes, and also get anu rythem she hears almost instantly. Being how into music she is, there is a rare chance Emmanuelle is seen without some sort of instrument, dancing, humming to herself or just singing. She is a little bit of a flirt because she knows that some people consider her as pretty. Her family were always so open about their feelings and thoughts, so it is still a habit for Emmanuelle. She will tell anybody whatever is on her mind, what she thinks of a certain person and the occasionally really immature comment. She doesn't have the best instincts about relationships, so thinks that her friendships with other progress faster than it really is, meaning that she thinks she is best friends with someone when they've only met once. Emmanuelle is sometimes a showoff when it comes her talent, even though she never consciously shows off. Around friends, Emmanuelle is real motherly, even more than she is towards her sisters. History: Emmanuelle, or just simply Emma, was the oldest daughter of Hugo and Luciana Garcia Moreau. It was an odd combination, Hugo was half French and half Spanish while Luciana was half American and half Mexican. They met in Madrid, Hugo going to his grandparents for a few weeks and Luciana going with her family to see some of the Spanish churches, being that the Garcia family was really religious. Luciana was the only one in her family that was a witch and her family saw it as more of a blessing from God than anything else, Hugo on the other hand was extremely pure-blood. Hugo went out by himself and ran into Luciana. They liked each other at first sight and Hugo convinced his parents to let him go to Ilvermorny next school year, so he could spend time with Luciana. Many years later, their first child was born in America, Christian. A few years later, their second child and first daughter was born, looking more like Luciana than Hugo but they still named her after Hugo's mother, Emmanuelle. Emmanuelle soon became an older sister to two siblings, first to Blanche then to Naomi. It was pretty cool for Emmanuelle, being older than someone for once and not having just Christian, even though it was for a year and Christian was an amazing brother, even after Blanche and Naomi were born. Emmanuelle was introduced to music really early and early as in 13 months old. Luciana bought Emmanuelle an toy piano and showed her what it did. Emmanuelle was a musical genius and actually started to play a little melody that her 13 month old brain could figure out from just her mother showing her what it did. After that, Luciana and Hugo gave Emmanuelle the best chance at her obvious music talent, enrolling her in dance classes and singing and instrument tuition. Emmanuelle grew up perfectly fine, both of her parents around and no outstanding fights with her siblings, until something unpredictable happened. The whole Moreau family went to Australia for vacation one December when Emmanuelle was 8. They spent hours on the beach one day and Luciana took on of their hired surfboards out beyond where the waves broke and was the worst idea she ever had. No one knew that there had been a 8ft Great White shark circling that part of the coast for a couple of days and was getting a little bit hungry, which was unfortunate for Luciana because she went right over the shark. The shark thought Luciana was food and tried to eat her, taking a big chunk of her whole right side. Even though some surfers helped bring Luciana into shore but she didn't survive, dying a few hours later. The whole Moreau family and extended family was devastated. A couple of weeks later, Luciana's funeral was held in Mexico. After Luciana died, Emmanuelle didn't play music, sing, dance, nothing related to music for the next few months. Hugo started to work more often and longer hours, due to him being the only one that could support his family, so Christian, Emmanuelle, Blanche and Naomi where home by themselves, with Christian Left in charge. Emmanuelle took it as her responsibility to take their mother's place as she was the oldest girl in the house. She helped all the time with her sisters and it started to make her happy, more than Christian did, which finally made her to start playing music, singing and dancing after 15 months of grieving over her mother, again. Her first ever sign of magic was a little bit late. She didn't go to Ilvermorny at the age everyone else because she hadn't shown any signs of magic yet. One of Hugo's friend was looking after Naomi and Emmanuelle when she was 12, Christian and Blanche both at Ilvermorny and Hugo at work. Hugo's friend didn't stay long, checking up on them for 10 imutes in the morning then leaving. Naomi kept running around the house screaming for no reason, Emmanuelle just wanted quiet and that was what she got. Naomi couldn't talk for the rest of the day because of Emmanuelle. After that, Emmanuelle started going to Ivermorny. ----- Pic is https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f6/11/66/f611667015da9a6f56386938542e33e6.jpg and colours are #DD3F37, #650206 and #664643